


Mess

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [24]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Farkas comforts  after her sister's wedding
Relationships: Farkas (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas
Series: Nichole [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Kudos: 1





	Mess

Nichole ignored the ringing of her phone not wanting to deal with what she was sure was waiting on the other end of the phone, more of her parents’ disappointment or maybe Evie angry that Nichole left the wedding early after their parents crashed the wedding. Angry that Nichole didn’t invite them and reminding Nichole of their disappointment for pursuing an art career, causing her to break down.

Nichole remembered her heart racing after and the room being too loud. Every voice graded on her nerves like nails on a chalkboard causing her to run out of the wedding soon after. She felt guilty about it but she couldn’t handle having another meltdown at the wedding. The phone continued to ring and Nichole was certain it was probably her parents telling her how embarrassing she acted at the wedding.

Nichole groaned as the phone stopped ringing for a second before it started ringing once again. She sat up planning on shutting it off when she saw that the caller was Farkas.

“Hello”

“NICHOLE! I saw you run out of the church are you okay? Where are you?”

“At my apartment.” Nichole sniffled.  
The phone was silent for a moment before she heard Farkas’s voice come through sounding like he was really mad. Probably from her bailing on her sister’s wedding. “Were you crying?” 

“Yeah but I’m fine just with mom and dad showing up. I’m okay now, just tired.”

“Stay there, I’m coming over.”

“Farkas, I’m fine. Really. Have fun at the wedding party.” Nichole pleaded figuring she’s not worth the gas money to get to her apartment because of a panic attack.

“I’m coming over.”

Nichole groaned when Farkas said he’ll see her in 15 minutes and hung up. Nichole went to the bathroom to wipe her makeup off. Her mascara she put on during the wedding was ruined from the crying earlier, leaving a black trail across her cheeks. Nichole spent the time waiting for Farkas trying to make herself look as okay as possible so he doesn’t get more worried. He worries too much about someone who is just a bundle of anxiety and self loathing.

Nichole had just switched into pjs and managed to wrangle her curls into a messy ponytail when she heard Farkas knock on the door.

Nichole opened the door to only be scooped up into Farkas’s arms, bridal style. Farkas kicked the door closed behind him before walking to the couch. “What are you doing!?!” Nichole asked.

“You were crying so I’m going to make you feel better.” Farkas stated matter of factly before reaching for the remote and turning on Nichole’s tv.   
Nichole styled into his chest before mumbling “You don’t have to, I'm fine.” 

Farkas shrugged “ You look fine when you left the wedding, and I want to make sure you're happy.”  
Nichole gave up with that realising she’s not going to convince him she’s fine and went back to lying on Farkas’s chest, watching what Evie called the depressing fox movie. 

“Farkas, why do you care so much? I’m just a mess.”

“Nichole your the only friend that I have that doesn’t constant dumb jokes about me and you tend to listen to everything I say. As far as I’m concerned, you're worth the mess.” Nichole sat quietly as Farkas played with her hair, wondering again why Farkas is considered the dumb one even though he seems to be the one who always know what to say to make her feel better. 

Nichole woke up on the couch, wrapped in Farkas’s arms. She ignored the warmth that spread inside her chest. She’s already cried enough today, she didn’t need any rejection today.


End file.
